Annabeth's Poems to Percy
by pandapie15
Summary: Annabeth writes poems instead of writing in a diary and the poems basically tell the story and i know it will be short but i hope its good. I Heart Ya'll! 3


**Ummmmmm…I hope that you like it!**

Love Poem pt.1

_I don't want the sun to get in my way_

_As I have searched for you throughout night and day._

_I still remember when you whispered in my ear,_

_That romantic verse that made me tear._

_You made me laugh, you made me cry,_

_Falling in your love was worth a try._

_You stole my heart with your real cute eyes,_

_And my heart surrendered to that sensitive guy._

_Your love has filled my heart with sunshine,_

_And all I want is for you to be mine._

_I want to be the girl of your dreams, and to be the girl for you,_

_You will always be mine and I will always love you_

Hate Poem pt.2

_I said I'd always love you and I've loved you before,_

_I thought I'd fallen for you, but now I'm not sure._

_You said you loved me, but that was a game,_

_You told me lies and barely knew my name._

_You said you're sorry; you won't do it anymore,_

_But I knew that trick, you're in a hot war._

_You say you want me back, you said you would change,_

_But my heart has shattered and can never be arranged._

_It's true, I did love you but now, I don't know_

_You kissed another girl, you know what? Go down below._

_And worst of all, she was your little ex'_

_Now you want me back, saying I'm the best?_

_Well guess what dude? I'm over you,_

_On the inside I'm sad, but you have the slightest clue._

_Deal with it please, don't cry, boo hoo,_

_Because really, right now, I so hate you!_

Friends Poem Pt.3

_I fell for them really cute puppy dog eyes,_

_But you played tricks on me, and told me lies._

_Oh, what's this? You walk up to me,_

"_Can we at least be friends? Please, please, please?"_

_Do my ears deceive me? Did he just say that?_

_I can't believe it; my heart's beating fast._

_Our love was a rollercoaster, it was really rough,_

_I don't know about you but I've had enough!_

_You said you loved me, and then you hurt me bad,_

_By kissing another girl, man I was so mad!_

_I don't hate you anymore, so that's pretty good,_

_We can be friends. You know? We should._

_I've loved you, I've hated you._

_Now we're good friends forever, it's very true!_

Back Together Poem Pt.4 (final one)

_We were dating, and then we weren't,_

_We were friends and now it hurts._

_As we walk along we talk about our end,_

_Then you pop up the question "can we go out again?"_

_No, no, no my mind is praying,_

_Yes, yes, yes my lips are saying._

_But how can I love when I'm still afraid?_

_I have to get over this fear, and I need to be brave._

_My mind is racing, my heart is pounding,_

_My doubts go away, my wounds are bounding._

_When we're together time stands still,_

_When we're apart I feel all chill._

_I weighed my options of yes or no,_

_You held out your hand and there was a rose._

_I looked at the rose and time seemed to pass fast,_

_I thought he was all mine, finally, at last._

_I thought he was the one; I thought he was the best,_

_As I took the rose my mind and lips said "yes."_

My Treasure

_The quest was long and hard, but worth the wait,_

_I searched for the treasure in every country and state._

_I looked day and night but it was never there,_

_I looked near and far, I looked everywhere._

_It took a while, but I have the treasure_

_It is very beautiful and a pleasure._

_It is very precious and valuable,_

_I found it while I searched in the capitol_

_At first I felt blue,_

_Till' I realized it was you._

_You are my treasure, you are the one,_

_I'm glad I found you, it was a home run._

Gone Again

_When you left I was hurt,_

_I sat on the porch crying, but you weren't_

_You were the one; I knew that at heart,_

_But you went away pulling us apart._

_I asked when you coming back and you said never,_

_You left me crying because we were over, forever._

_I felt so blue,_

_Because I love you._

I can't wait until I at least see Percy again. 3 3 3

**I know it was short and you may not have understood but it's basically saying that Percy cheated on Annabeth and they got back together and then Percy left forever. Please Review it will help for future stories! I heart you! 3**


End file.
